1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling a printing job, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus in which a time to start driving an image forming unit may be variably determined according to the type of data scanned, and a method of controlling a printing job.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints data which may be auto-generated or received from an external source on a printing medium. An image forming apparatus can be, for example, a copy machine, a printer, a fax machine, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) combining these machines, or the like.
An image forming apparatus includes an image processor to transform scanned data into printable data, and an image forming unit to output the scanned data processed by the image processor on a printing medium.
The image processor processes data by the single page, and if data processing is completed, the image processor generates a command to print by the page. The image forming unit starts driving after receiving a printing command, and performs a printing job. The image processor and the image forming unit operate in succession, and thus a considerable amount of time is required to process scanned data.
If the image forming unit is driven first in order to reduce the time to process scanned data, data rendering errors may occur in the image forming unit. Accordingly, data having rendering errors, and thus differing from the scanned data, may be output.